On se connait?
by tal'aura
Summary: 18  OS. Une erreur de mariage au gouvernement, Edward se retrouve marié à une certaine Bella. Il doit rencontrer son avocat et ami pour régler l'anulement de se mariage. Le fera-t-il?


**Les perso appatienne à SM, merci!**

**Résumé: Une erreur de mariage au gouvernement, Edward se retrouve marié à une certaine Bella. Il doit rencontrer son avocat et ami pour régler l'anulement de se mariage. Le fera-t-il? Os 18+ pour concour lovelemon in fic.  
**

* * *

01/05/2010

**On se connait?**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'ai 30 ans et je vis à Seattle depuis que j'ai quitté Forks il y a 12 ans, après que mon ancienne petite amie, m'ait abandonnée pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'entendre son nom partout où j'allais, j'avais donc quitté pour aller à l'université. J'étais toujours célibataire, je ne m'étais jamais refais de petite amie au par après, celle que j'avais aimé, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Maintenant je travaillais comme médecin à l'hôpital de la ville. Ce matin J'avais beaucoup de boulot. On avait admit une enfant de onze ans qui n'était pas du coin… seule sans ses parents. Rosalie Hale, la sœur du célèbre avocat Jasper Hale, était l'infirmière de garde ce matin.

«Docteur Cullen, cette fillette c'est perdu et on nous l'a admit je ne sais pourquoi et je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper…»

«Tu crois que moi j'ai plus de temps? Rose, trouve quelqu'un d'autre.»

«C'est compliqué… elle dit qu'un monsieur a essayé de l'agresser et la seule personne qu'elle veut voir c'est toi et je ne sais pas pourquoi.»

Je soupirai fortement et lui arrachai le dossier de l'enfant des mains. Je regardai le nom sur le dessus.

«Elena?»

«Ouais, je sais, elle n'a pas… voulu me dire son nom de famille.»

«Tu as au moins insisté?»

«Oui, elle a donné comme excuse que sa maman ne voulait pas qu'elle le dévoile.»

Je soupirai encore.

«Au faite où est sa mère?»

«J'en sais rien moi!»

Je mis le dossier sous mon bras et j'allai dans l'autre bureau à côté, là où l'enfant m'attendait. Une fois où je viens pour franchir le pas de la porte un commis me donna une lettre, que je mis sous mon bras avec le dossier, je n'avais pas le temps de la lire maintenant. Je m'avançai vers Elena. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés brun et les yeux d'un joli vert.

«Salut Elena, tu veux bien me dire ton nom de famille?»

«Non… maman veut pas!»

«Mais justement j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi.»

Elle baissa son regard.

«J'ai menti à l'infirmière, je ne suis pas malade et personne ne m'a agressé.»

«Alors pourquoi vouloir me voir?»

«C'est maman qui m'a…»

Elle se fit couper par la voix d'une femme qui entra dans la pièce enragé comme un lion.

«Elena, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs! Ne recommence jamais!»

«Pardon maman.»

La dite dame tira sa fille par la main.

«Maman est dans la merde et toi tu fait des conneries pour je ne sais quoi! Je t'avais pourtant dit de m'attendre dans la salle d'attente! En plus de mon malaise on est dans la merde! Y'a eu erreur avec un je ne sais quoi et nous devons dans moins de deux heures rencontrer un certain Jasper Hale pour régler tout ça.»

Elena me regarda et me sourit. La dame me remercia sans me regarder. Elle quitta le local furibond. Je m'assis au bureau qui s'y trouvait et j'ouvris l'enveloppe cachetée.

Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, nous sommes désolés de vous imposer ce rendez-vous obligatoire, mais c'est extrêmement urgent. On nous a confirmé que vous étiez marié à une certaine Femme depuis peu, mais à ma connaissance d'amis, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Cette dite femme nous a confirmé qu'elle n'était pas mariée et sera au rendez-vous vers 10 :00 aujourd'hui même. Nous lui avons pas dévoilé qui vous êtes et de même pour vous. Merci d'être à l'heure. Jasper Hale.

Je repliai la lettre et la mis dans ma poche. Et merde! Un autre problème maintenant. Je me déplaçai jusqu'au bureau de mon superviseur et lui expliquai ce qui se passait.

«Bien sûr je comprends, espérons qu'il n'y ait pas d'urgence entre temps.»

«Merci bien, je reviens immédiatement après!»

Il me sourit et je quittai l'hôpital pour mon rendez-vous. Sur le chemin de l'allée je me posais des questions. Cette Elena m'intriguait et je me demandais alors pourquoi elle avait voulu me voir, malgré qu'elle n'ait rien. Sa mère qui avait débarqué au mauvais moment, 30 secondes plus tard et j'aurais su ce qu'elle me voulait.

J'arrivai à l'avance et j'en profitai pour parler avec Jasper. Je le connaissais bien, vu que sa sœur était ma meilleure amie et par la même occasion, il était le mari de ma propre sœur, Alice.

«Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ce passe réellement Jasper? Tu le peux hein? Entre beaux-frères?»

Il soupira.

«En théorie non, j'ai nullement le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit, mais je peux t'affirmer que cette erreur es dû à une blague de quelqu'un… anonyme. Tu es officiellement marié à cette femme Edward.»

«Pardon?»

«Oui, au gouvernement tu es marié. Je ne sais pas comment notre inconnu à réussis à faire ça, mais tu pourrais aussi bien refuser d'annuler ce mariage si jamais cette femme te plait.»

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

«Edward franchement! Depuis que tu as quitté Forks, tu ne t'aie jamais casé et je crois que tu es en manque de sexe.»

«Ma main droite me suffit amplement.» Rigolai-je.

«C'est comme tu veux! Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'en pense ta sœur et je sais que Bella te manque, qu'elle t'a abandonné on ne sait pourquoi et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne reviendra jamais non plus. À moins que tu réalise ce qui va se produire dans moins de dix minutes.»

De quoi il parlait? Comme ci j'allais accepter une pure inconnue pour femme! Il me prend pour qui ce Jasper?

«Jazz, je suis pas idiot et je ne crois pas que je voudrais rester marié à cette femme juste pour avoir du sexe.»

Il sourit en regardant vers la porte. Je me retournai. Je reconnu Elena, la petite de l'hôpital tout à l'heure. Je venais de comprendre que j'avais le choix de rester marier à cette hystérique de femme qui avait pratiquement engueulée sa propre fille ou bien de décider de divorcer dans les plus brefs délais. J'optai pour la deuxième option, mais quand je la vis entrer dans le bureau, mon option changea, mais je serais ridicule de penser comme ça. Cette femme avec de magnifiques yeux couleurs chocolat et des cheveux courts aux oreilles. Un teint blême avec des joues roses. La ressemblance était trop frappante. Juste à ça, ça me donnait envie de ne pas divorcer. Je rigolai intérieurement, je venais de comprendre pourquoi Jasper préfèrerait peut être que je la garde comme femme. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La petite et sa mère vinrent s'assoir sur les deux autres chaises à côté de moi.

«Bon, comme vous êtes tous les deux là, on va commencer.» Nous dit Jazz.

Je croisai mes doigts sur mon ventre. Pendant que mon ami nous expliquait le tout, que moi je savais déjà. J'observai la jolie dame. Une pulsion sexuelle me monta immédiatement. Attention vieux t'es en manque! Voilà que je me parlais à moi-même! Elle ressemblait trop à Bella. La jolie dame me regarda d'un sourire, mais il s'effaça avec surprise, à croire qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore vu à son arrivé. Elle fronça un sourcil. Même à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, elle n'avait même pas daigné me regarder, faut croire que j'étais dos à elle. Je n'écoutais même plus Jasper, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce ce nom… celui que j'attendais depuis un moment. Le nom de… ma femme.

«…Isabella Marie Swan, mère de Elena Swan. Donc vous devez tous les deux signés les papier annulant votre mariage.»

Je sortis de ma rêverie.

«Minute maitre Hale! Je dois assimiler le nom que vous venez de nommer.» Fallait pas non plus que cette Swan sache que j'étais ami avec lui. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas la Bella qui m'avait déçu par le passé. Isabella me regardait toujours, comme ci elle aussi avait la même impression que moi, l'impression de m'avoir déjà vu. En plus de la ressemblance, elle ne pouvait porter le même.

«On se connait mademoiselle?»

Elle me sourit.

«Je ne crois pas non… Edward Cullen.»

Avec mon nom, elle aurait dû me reconnaitre. Elena tira sur la manche de sa maman. Isabella repoussa la main de sa fille.

«Minute poussin, je dois… m'assurer d'une chose.»

Je le savais, elle essayait elle aussi d'en être sûre à propos de moi. Si c'était réellement elle, mon sexe allait en demander encore plus. J'étais dingue de penser ça de Bella, mais elle me manquait tellement, pas seulement coter sexe, mais aussi coté… amour, je l'avais tellement aimé et elle avait osé me quitter pour… je regardai la fillette… pour un autre mec!

«On se connait?» Me dit-elle à son tour.

«Je ne crois pas non.»

J'allais jouer son jeu. Si elle jouait bien sûr à un jeu!

«Pourtant… tu t'appelles bien Edward Cullen?»

Elle ne jouait pas effectivement, elle était dans le même embarra que moi.

«Ouais, c'est moi Edward Cullen, médecin à Seattle, 30 ans et toujours célibataire… en fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, si… on signe pas les papiers.» Je ris, amusé.

Elle sourit.

«Moi Bella Swan, 30 ans prof en littérature et mère célibataire.»

Je souris. Je le savais, c'était elle. Ma Bella, celle qui m'avait abandonnée il y a 12 ans, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais maintenant elle était revenue, mais pas pour moi, mais plutôt pour annulé ce mariage à la con, tout comme moi. Je l'observai longuement, sans réaliser que Jasper nous observait religieusement. Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux luisaient… d'espoir. D'espoir pour quoi? Je ne savais pas. Je fermai les yeux un instant, me remémorant ma première nuit avec Bella, une nuit qui avait été… magique, notre première nuit d'amour, à peine adulte à l'époque… 18 ans. Elle était partie deux mois plus tard. Ne faisant toujours pas attention à Jasper je continuai, j'avais encore des sentiments énormes envers elle, mais pour elle je ne savais pas. Je regardai Elena.

«Jolie… ta fille. Tu sais qu'à cet âge tu dois encore la surveiller?»

Elle baissa les yeux.

«Je lui avais pourtant dit de m'attendre à la réception.»

«Je sais, mais moi ce qui me tracasse, c'est qu'elle avait fait à croire qu'elle c'était fait agresser pour me voir, mais en réalité elle avait menti… pourquoi?»

Bella me regarda, elle rougit. Jasper se racla la gorge. Nous le regardâmes.

«Je ne veux pas trop vous déranger, mais… nous avons un problème à réglé là!»

«Oh, oui… euh, ça peut attendre un peu?» Lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit.

«Ouais, pas de problème Edward. Vu que c'est Bella l'heureuse élu de ce mariage trompé, je reporte ça à demain matin.»

Il ferma son dossier et se leva.

«Tu fermeras en sortant Edward.»

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et il sortit. Je regardai Bella de nouveau et puis la fillette, aussi mignonne que sa mère. La ressemblance était trop frappante, à part… ses yeux.

«Tu vas me répondre… Bella?»

C'est plutôt sa fille qui le fit.

«Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute Dr Cullen. Je vous ai reconnu quand vous aviez passé dans le corridor… je… suis sûr que c'était vous… la photo… celle de maman à la maison. Je voulais m'en assurer.»

La petite m'avait seulement reconnu à cause d'une simple photo de moi que Bella avait gardé. En plus elle était très bien éduquée.

«Tu peux me tutoyer, vu que je suis un ami de ta maman.»

Elle me sourit. Je regardai Bella.

«C'est quoi cette histoire de photo?»

«Un souvenir…»

«Un souvenir de quoi?»

«De nous deux.»

«Vous êtes tous les deux ensembles sur cette photo… Edward.» Me dit la fillette.

«Alors pourquoi être partie?»

«J'avais peur! J'avais peur que tu me rejette après ce que je t'avais fais.»

«Jamais je ne t'aurai rejeté! Je t'aimais, tu étais toute ma vie! Et tu m'as abandonné pour… (Je regardai Elena) un autre mec. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal?»

«Je t'ai menti. Je t'avais juré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque… que je prenais la pilule et que t'avais pas besoin de te protéger! Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir, c'était ma première fois à moi aussi.»

Je regardai encore une fois Elena.

«Je veux que tu ailles plus profondément Bella.»

Elle prit la main de sa fille.

«Quand je suis partis, je savais déjà ce que je voulais, pour moi il n'y avait aucune autre option et je ne voulais pas que tu me force à faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté.»

«Accouche voyons!»

«Elena est ta fille!»

Elle baissa les yeux, j'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elena serra fortement la main de sa mère et plongea ses yeux verts émeraude dans les miens… les même que les miens. Elle me fixa un long moment. Je compris qu'elle n'avait pas été au courant elle non plus.

«Tu es… tu es mon père!» Finit-elle par dire plusieurs minutes plus tard.

«Je te jure que je ne savais pas!»

Elle regarda sa maman.

«Edward est mon père?»

Bella la fixa de ses yeux humides.

«Oui.»

«Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit si tu savais? Surtout que tu me parlais souvent de lui, que tu rêvais de le revoir un jour et aujourd'hui quand je l'ai reconnu, j'allai le cherchai pour toi, pour… que tu puisses le revoir. Tu m'as mentis maman… et c'est pas gentil!»

«Je sais, pardonne-moi!»

Elle la regarda d'un regard amer.

«Te pardonner? Pas avant que toi tu m'ais dis le pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me dire pour lui.»

«Elena, j'avais peur que tu le réclames immédiatement, je ne pouvais pas te le ramener aussi facilement. Je ne savais même pas où il était.»

«Par ta faute oui! C'est toi qui la quitté pas lui!»

Elena se leva et se planta devant moi.

«Je suis contente de te connaitre enfin.»

Je lui souris.

«Moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toi.»

«Ça viendra tu verras.»

Elle retourna s'assoir et regarda sa mère. Bella m'avait fait le plus dur des coups dans le dos. Si elle m'avait parlé avant de décider de partir, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour elle, j'aurais pu… être là jusqu'à ses 11 ans. J'aurais accepté d'être père dès le début si elle m'avait demandé mon avis… peut être que… pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

«C'est pas gentil ce que tu as fait Bella, décider sans moi. J'aurais pu t'aider toutes ses années. Je crois que j'aurais été heureux de cette nouvelle. Nous sortions ensemble depuis l'âge de 15 ans! J'avais une total confiance en toi et tu m'as trahis!»

Elle baissa le regard.

«Pardonne-moi!»

«Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aussi facilement te pardonner que ta fille.»

Elle me regarda enfin.

«Notre fille Edward!»

Je soupirai

«Ouais… je vais devoir m'y habituer.»

Bella tendit la main vers moi, je compris qu'elle voulait que je la prenne. Je l'aimais, au plus profond de mon âme, je pouvais enfin la récupérer, seulement si elle voulait encore de moi. Je me levai de ma chaise et je lui pris finalement la main.

«Vous avez un endroit où dormir? Vu que vous devez rester ici jusqu'à demain encore.»

Bella me sourit.

«Non, nous étions supposé retourner à Forks en fin d'après-midi.»

«Tu… tu es revenue à Forks?»

«Oui, pour… te retrouver, il y a de cela 11 ans, après la naissance d'Elena, mais tes parents m'ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas où t'étais et que t'avais quitté un beau matin sans laisser de trace.»

Je me sentais idiot, elle était partie pour revenir un peu plus tard.

«J'avais réalisé que tu devais savoir pour le bébé, j'avais réalisé que j'avais fait l'idiote en te quittant de la sorte.»

Je lui souris. Maintenant elle pouvait être pardonnée.

«Nous irons à l'Hôtel Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

«Que dis-tu là? Vous venez chez moi, j'ai assez de place pour vous héberger.»

Elles me sourirent toutes les deux.

«Mais d'abord je dois finir ma journée à l'hôpital. Il y a un centre commercial pas loin d'ici, je finis dans 4 heures. Vous survivrez pendant ce temps?»

Bella rit doucement.

«T'inquiètes, viens plutôt nous chercher chez Alice, elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour le lunch. Nous resterons avec elle le reste de l'après-midi.»

Je lui souris.

«Alors je vous dépose chez elle.»

Elena me prit la main, j'eus un chaud au cœur.

«Je suis contente que tu sois là… papa.»

Là j'avais mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Au bout du compte j'étais heureux de ce nouvel arrivage dans ma vie. Au bout du compte cette erreur de mariage avait été une bonne chose… pour moi.

À la fin de ma journée j'allai chercher les filles chez Alice et je montrai sa chambre à Elena… ma fille, j'avais encore du mal à le réaliser.

«Tu sais papa, maman t'aime encore, elle regrette ce qu'elle t'a fait.»

«Mais, tu savais pour moi alors?»

«Non je ne savais pas, mais elle me disait qu'un jour j'allais rencontrer mon père et je l'entendais pleurer dans sa chambre, parler toute seule.»

«Oh, je vois! T'inquiète, je ne lui en veux pas.»

J'avais toujours la main sur la poignée de porte et je regardais ma fille qui me souriait et qui avait des yeux pétillants de bonheur. J'avais le goût de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne savais pas si je le devais... si je le pouvais. Elle se leva plutôt et me serra fort de ses petits bras. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour. Je lui donnai un baiser sur le front.

«Merci de m'accepter en tant que ta fille.»

«Tu l'es! Je suis heureux de t'avoir.»

Je sentis des larmes me mouiller la chemise, je lui caressai les cheveux.

«Repose-toi, je veux parler à ta mère.»

«Oui.»

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois sur le crâne et je sortis de la chambre.

Bella était assise sur le divan, je me plaçai derrière celui-ci et posai mes mains sur les épaules de mon amour que j'avais cru perdu à jamais. Elle releva la tête pour me regarder, elle arborait un magnifique sourire.

«Edward, elle va bien Elena?»

«Oui très bien, je lui ai dit que j'étais heureux de l'avoir.»

«C'est vrai?»

Elle se leva et vint m'enlaçai, s'accotant la tête sur mon torse.

«J'avais eu peur que tu ne l'accepte pas.»

«Je te pardonne Bella, je te comprends, nous étions jeunes et je crois que je n'aurais pas agis de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui si je l'aurais su à l'époque. Je le réalise maintenant.»

Elle me regarda et me serra encore plus fort, je l'enlaçai à mon tour.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward, je t'ai tellement cherché toutes ses années et d'un coté cette erreur de mariage à été une bonne chose pour moi.»

«Oui à moi aussi, ça ma permis de te retrouver enfin.»

Elle posa son nez dans le creux de mon cou et huma mon odeur. Je sentais qu'elle attendait que je fasse quelque chose, mais j'hésitais, j'avais peur qu'elle refuse. J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser. Mais je compris qu'elle m'en donna la permission.

«Edward… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi.»

Je la lâchai pour lui empoignai le visage entre mes mains et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

«Moi de même Bella.»

Je penchai mes lèvres vers les siennes, elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Nos nez se touchèrent… je frissonnai et puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. J'emprisonnai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et je passai ma langue dessus, je sentis les poils de Bella s'hérisser sur son bras brulant de passion. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, me donnant accès à sa langue, elles s'entremêlèrent ensemble et notre baiser s'éternisa un moment. Quand nos lèvres se décollèrent je lui embrassai le front et le creux de son cou et je la serrai fortement contre moi.

«Tu m'as trop manqué!»

Elle planta sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, je collai la mienne sur ses cheveux et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment encore avant de bouger. Quand elle se décolla de moi elle me prit à son tour mon visage entre ses mains.

«Je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.»

Moi non plus je ne voulais plus la quitter. Je lui souris. J'avais envie d'elle, mais je n'avais pas envie que ça se passe comme ça… comme des sauvages, je ne voulais pas lui dire que je voulais lui faire l'amour. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à le faire, mais je me demandais si elle en avait autant envie que moi… mais elle changea carrément de sujet.

«Il est grand ton appartement Edward!»

Je souris.

«Ouais, on peut y vivre facilement à cinq ici. Je déteste ce qui est petit.»

Elle sourit.

«Donc j'aurais ma chambre pour dormir?»

«Ouais, y'en a trois en tout.»

Elle dériva son regard du miens.

«Ah!»

Je sentais qu'il y avait plus au fond d'elle et qu'elle ne savait pas comment me le dire.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?»

Je lui tournai le visage de ma main sur sa joue, mais elle évita toujours mon regard.

«Je… je peux dormir avec toi?»

Mais quelle question! Évidemment qu'elle le pouvait. Si ça se trouvait… c'était peut être même une invitation. Je lui souris.

«Bien sûr que tu peux!»

Elle me regarda finalement, les joues rosées par la passion, elle me sourit.

«C'est gentil merci!»

Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Pourquoi j'aurais dit non, vu que… je suis toujours amoureux de toi.»

Ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur.

«Tu m'aime toujours autant qu'il y a 12 ans?»

«Sinon plus Bella. Je t'aime à la folie, je n'ai couché avec aucune autre femme à part toi. Je… je t'appartiens, mon sexe t'appartient.»

Elle rougit carrément.

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui, y'a que toi qui l'a vu, y'a que toi qui la touché.»

Elle rougit encore plus.

«Arrête ça me gêne, je me sens mal Edward, je… j'ai eu deux hommes à part toi.»

Oh! Pensais-je.

«Qui?»

Elle me regarda baissant les yeux.

«Jacob et Mike.»

«Oh!»

«Ouais je sais, j'ai pas choisis les meilleurs.»

Je ris.

«Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.»

«Mais toi tu as fait abstinence juste pour moi!»

«Ce n'est rien Bella, au moins ça te prouve que je t'aime trop pour t'avoir partagé avec d'autres.»

Elle me sourit et me prit la main.

«Où est ta chambre?»

Je fronçai un sourcil.

«La première à gauche dans ce couloir.»

Elle me tira vers la pièce que je lui avais montrée. Ma passion de sexe envers elle augmenta. La tension était trop forte pour ne pas vouloir lui faire l'amour maintenant. Je la désirais trop profondément pour attendre encore trop longtemps… attendre que tout ce qui concernait ce mariage soit terminé. Une fois dans la chambre elle me poussa carrément sur le lit.

«Fais-moi l'amour Edward, je te dois bien ça!»

Wow! C'était du direct ça! Elle en avait autant envie que moi et je me demandais depuis combien de temps.

«Bella, tu…»

«Edward, depuis le premier moment où nos regards se sont croisés dans le bureau du Maitre Hale, que j'en ai envie. Je te désire depuis où je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, dès le moment où il avait prononcé ton nom au complet. Alors Docteur Cullen, fait moi l'amour!»

Elle était aussi perverse que moi! Elle était autant en manque que moi et elle me désirait depuis le même moment que moi. Elle s'allongea à coté de moi. Je me plaçai sur mon flan, m'accotant le coude sur le matelas et ma tête dans ma main. Elle se releva pour m'embrasser.

«Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends?» Me dit-elle.

Elle était vraiment en manque ma parole! Je me plaçai à califourchon sur son ventre.

«Tu l'auras voulu!»

Elle sourit. Je l'embrassai tendrement, pour dirigeai par la suite mes lèvres le long de son visage jusqu'à son cou et je lui donnai un long baiser sur la clavicule, lui caressant le cou d'une main pour la diriger à son sein, que je caressai sensuellement jusqu'à son mamelon, en dessous du soutient gorge. Elle respirait fortement. Je me relevai pour lui ôter le morceau de linge, lui laissant son tee-shirt. Je continuai à lui caressai les seins… de mes deux mains, tout en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Elle se trémoussait le bassin sur mon entre-jambe. J'en devins excité. Elle se releva un peu et dirigea ses mains à mon jeans et défit ma ceinture et puis le bouton et la braguette. Bella y glissa sa main à l'intérieur, caressant mon membre pratiquement dur. Je le sentais se durcir à vu d'œil. Je retirai mon tee-shirt et elle lâcha mon sexe pour mon torse et se mit à le caressai verticalement, dessinant la forme de mes abdominaux.

«Quel homme t'es devenu!»

Je l'embrassai en guise de réponse, la forçant à me lâcher.

«Tout ça pour toi mon amour!»

Elle leva ses bras me faisant signe de finir de la déshabiller. Je lui enlevai son chandail, elle avait une magnifique poitrine.

«Et toi tu es encore plus jolie!»

Elle me sourit. Je lui embrassai les seins, lui suçant les mamelons… les deux en même temps dans ma bouche. Elle gémit doucement. Elle baissa le reste de mon pantalon, me forçant également à lâchai ses seins pour que je puisse retirer le vêtement. Je le lançai à travers la chambre. Je me retrouvai nu et également Bella. Je la caressai de ses seins, passant par le ventre dessinant le contour de son nombril et frottant son pubis pour caresser gentiment ses lèvres vaginales. Je lui frottai de mon pouce son bouton sensible, elle se cambra immédiatement.

«Edward…»

J'entrai en son intérieur deux doigts et les fis bougeai. Elle était tellement humide, elle était… prête à me recevoir. Je passai un petit coup de langue sur son sexe pour l'exciter encore plus.

«Edward je… fais-moi l'amour.»

Moi aussi je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Je me positionnai au dessus d'elle, caressant son entré de mon sexe et je m'introduis doucement en son intérieur. Elle gémit immédiatement, je la suivis une fois complètement en elle. Je débutai mon va et viens, la tenant par la taille, incrustant mes doigts dans sa douce peau. J'étais plus qu'exciter, elle m'avait tellement manqué.

«Plus fort… plus vite! Edward!»

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda, mon élancement se fit plus rapidement en elle, mon sexe caressant son fond intérieur. Je la sentis se contracter en moi, ce qui augmenta encore plus mon envie de jouir maintenant, mais je me retenais de ne pas le faire. Je voulais une jouissance à deux… en même temps… au même moment.

«Je ne peux plus me contenir Bella!»

«Alors jouis en moi!»

«Jouis avec moi!»

Elle s'agrippa à mon dos, me rentrant ses ongles dans la peau. Je m'agrippai encore plus fortement à elle. Mon dos s'arqua, ma tête se pencha vers l'arrière, tandis que Bella s'agrippa de ses jambes à mes reins. Elle cria mon nom, je soufflai le sien et je me déversai en elle, la remplissant de mon liquide chaud.

Bella desserra sa prise à son dos, je desserrai la mienne à ses hanches et elle laissa retomber ses jambes sur le lit. Je me glissai à coté d'elle, respirant fortement.

«Edward, c'était… merveilleux!»

«C'était sublime!»

Je l'embrassai tendrement et nous nous endormîmes pour la nuit, collés l'un contre l'autre. Au petit matin on frappa à la porte, nus encore, nous sursautâmes. Elena! Je me levai rapidement enfilant mon boxer, Bella se plaça sous la couverture. J'entrouvris la porte. Je souris à ma fille.

«Elle est où maman?»

«Euh… ici, dans ma chambre.»

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle était assez grande pour comprendre. Elle souriait.

«Vous avez couchez ensemble? Je veux dire, pas juste dormis ensemble… tu comprends?»

«Oui chérie.»

«Et?»

Je lui souris, elle me sourit aussi et elle retourna à sa chambre. Je retournai dans le lit et j'embrassai Bella.

«On a un rendez-vous ce matin, on doit régler ce problème de mariage, qu'on en finisse!»

Elle me regarda avec des yeux plein d'espoirs.

«Et si on disait à Jasper de le laisser tel-quel?»

Elle n'était pas sérieuse, moi si je voudrais l'épouser un jour, je voudrais en célébrer un vrai!

«Je ne crois pas que…»

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

«Et si moi je ne veux plus l'annuler?»

Je lui souris. Elle avait peut être raison, de l'argent en moins à dépenser, un mariage gratuit à vrai dire. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait… pourquoi annuler alors?

«Tu resterais vivre ici, avec moi?»

«Oui, si tu ne veux pas quitter Seattle.»

«Tu serais prête comme ça à te faire appeler Isabella Cullen?»

«J'en rêve depuis mes 18 ans Edward! Notre fille portera ton nom aussi.»

Je l'embrassai sur le nez.

«Alors moi aussi je veux bien éviter d'annuler ce mariage.»

«Alors appelle Jasper!»

Ce que je fis immédiatement, lui confirmant qu'on voulait laisser les choses tel quelle et que grâce à ça on c'était enfin retrouvé, que grâce à ça on s'aimait encore plus. Que j'étais devenu un homme heureux. Jasper m'avait remercié, lui évitant toutes les formalités pour effacer ce mariage. Il nous suggéra de nous acheter des alliances et de l'annoncer à toutes nos familles. Notre vie changea à jamais à partir de ce jour, j'étais devenu un père et un mari du jour au lendemain, ce qui m'avait rendu heureux… ce qui nous avait rendu heureux Bella et moi, ainsi qu'Elena.

* * *

**Merci de me laisser vos impressions.**


End file.
